Beautiful Darkness
by AspiringLielle
Summary: A tall, dark handsome man has been haunting Meredith's dreams for a year now, a secret life of her own she leads with the mysterious stranger. But what happens when the stranger appears in reality the moment she hits rock bottom. Is Damon the man of her dreams or have all her dreams been of a lost reality... [AU Damon/Meredith. Road Trip. Lemons in future chapters]
1. Prologue

**Notes; _Beautiful Darkness _is the first collaboration piece of Fan Fiction from FallingToDarkness (Lisa) and DanielleLPattz (Danielle), we are avid Role Players and have been writing together for over a year.  
**

**We know that Meredith and Damon isn't your typical ship, but we ask you to give it a chance :)**

**We are working with the shows idea of the characters, not the books.**

**Meredith's point of view will be written by the wonderful Lisa, while I (Danielle) shall be taking control of Damon's point of view.**

**Anyway... enough from us... Go Read!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to LJ Smith.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE - DPOV**

Have you ever had an itch that no matter how much you scratch it just won't go away? How frustrating it can be. Imagine that. Now multiple it by a million and envision the irritation is over every single last inch of your body, coursing through your every vein. You can't imagine it, can you? No, because you think it's probably impossible, but it's not. It is only a fraction of what my body and mind was now undertaking. Speaking of my mind, I thought it was doing to explode. Everything was so loud. It was frying with every millisecond that past - as was my breathing. My heart, lungs, everything felt as if it was shrivelling up inside into nothing. The dark shadow of the monster lying deep inside of me was screaming to make it stop - to take away the pain, the hunger. Oh god the hunger.

"You can feel it can't you, brother? The burn, the desire, hunger… _Need_. Why fight it? It's what you're desperate for; a second of pain in exchange for an eternity of liberty, of power, invincibility. Never knowing the meaning of impossible or can't" His voice, he was whispering in my ear, dripping with iniquity. Even though his voice was a murmur, it felt like he was screaming at me.

Once a brother I loved. Once a brother I vowed to protect - Once a man that wouldn't hurt anyone, but now the greatest monster to walk the earth. He was not my brother. He was a villain, worshiping and living for causing pain and misery while gaining satisfaction in returned. He wanted the same for me and was making it impossible for me to resist.

I growled in brutal anger.

I looked into the eyes of the girl I loved. Once so vibrant, full of life, so deep and secretive; and yet only having them for me. Now they were dim, sad, pleading and gleaming with tears. I was facing the ultimate turmoil. Half of me was telling me to do it, welcome the monster inside of me, or take her and run, get her to safety. But I didn't know if I had the strength. I definitely didn't have the strength to fight my brother. He'd probably kill us both before I could take one step.

I could smell the blood. Never in my life had I smelt such a heavenly perfume. My gums itched, my throat blazing with fire and thirst. I clenched every bone in my body fighting with myself.

"Damon… P…please…" Meredith's voice; she was so scared, in so much pain mentally and physically. With the fear quaking in her voice it made the craving escalate, impossibly.

"Do it Damon!" Stefan growled at me. "Either way, one of you dies tonight. Decide now!" He gave me my ultimatum once more. I clenched my sensitive teeth, sealed my eyes, trying to wake me up from this nightmare but it was no use.

"D…Damon! Don't! Please… don't do this!" Meredith was pleading with me again. Everything was magnetized. If I thought she was beautiful before, now even in her current state, she was magnificent. Every last element of her, including the sound of her heart and the way it pumped around her blood.

My mouth and eyes were watering. I had a decision to make. Just how much did I love her? Just how much was I willing to keep her alive? They both had the same answer.

With the decision made I grabbed the brunette's hair, frantic protests in the air. Squeals as she hopelessly fought me and boy the monster wanted her to fight. He wanted to hear her screams, listen to her heart pound in its cage. The monster was taking me. "I'm sorry" I whispered before bringing my mouth down upon the open wound on her ivory cream of her neck, getting the first taste of the most delicious slice of heaven in my mouth. She struggled in my arms but it just made me clamp my mouth down on her hard, draining every last drop, powerless to stop. It trickled down my throat, easing the burning, and feeding the sense of starvation. The more I fed, the more I needed.

Everything was suddenly falling deadly silent. Her heartbeat was fading, yet it didn't make me stop. Not until I had every last drop. And once I had that last drop… I'd be him. I'd be a monster. I'd be a predator, preying on the helpless.

She was limp in my arms, empty. I detached my mouth from her neck; she had nothing left for me anymore. Dead! I let her fall from my arms, slumping to the ground. Her brown hair slipping through my bloody finger and hands - the hands of a murderer, hands of the inhuman creature I had just become.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please drop us a review. We accept both praise :P or constructive criticism. **

**If you are interesting in following our Role Play Damon/Meredith accounts we're here at SexyPsychoDoc and UltimateStud_**

**I'll see you for Chapter Two :)**

**Ciao,**

**Danielle xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Darkness **

**Meredith's POV**

_One year later..._

_Everything is spinning around me. The grass is cool and wet under my bare feet from the morning due, arms outstretched as I spin and I fall back into his arms, his laughter ringing out and filling my ears._

_"Enjoying yourself I see?" his rich, seductive voice whispers against my ear before he scoops me up and continues to spin us around._

_"I always enjoy myself when you're around," I smile up at him and he slows to a stop, "You seem to make everything so much better."_

_"Oh I do, do I?" he grins placing me gently down onto my feet, my white sundress brushing at my ankles, "I seem to recall a time when the very sight of me had you rolling those chocolate orbs of yours."_

_I can feel myself blushing, so unusual for me, and I glance away. The sudden realisation that his arms are still wrapped tightly around me causing my heart to race and as if he can hear it he tugs me closer, my arms moving up to wrap around his neck, fingertips playing with the wisps of dark hair at the back of his neck._

_"Do you trust me Meredith?" the words falling from his lips so quietly that I'm not even sure he said them but as I look up into the pools of blue eyes I see the seriousness there and…it breaks my heart._

_"Of course I trust you, more than anyone. You know that. Don't you?" I ask, nibbling nervously on my lower lip and feeling a weight in the pit of my stomach before a smile starts to spread across his face._

_That face._

_Moving my hand down and brushing my thumb across his chiselled jaw, those full lips of his that smile back at me and God, how I long to kiss them._

_"You mean the world to me" he mumbles lightly, his forehead falling forwards to rest against mine and he sighs…sadly, it feels like but why is he sad?_

_Pulling back a little to look up into his face but it is hidden by shadows and no matter how hard I try I can not see his face any longer._

_"Please…" cupping his cheeks, trying to raise his face but he only pulls away from me. Stepping away from me further and further until he disappears into the shadows._

_"No…wait!" calling after him but it is no use, he's gone. I run after him, my feet hitting off concrete and stones, cutting me but I don't care. I need to find him. I need to tell him…_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Groaning deeply as I'm awoken by my alarm, reaching out and blindly swiping for the button. Missing it and hitting the alarm off my bedside table and down onto the floor with a loud CRACK!

"Fuck…" blinking my eyes open and glancing around. I feel as if I have only been asleep for 5 minutes and not 8 hours. I roll onto my back and stretch out on my large and lonely double bed, hearing my back crack. I try and picture his face, the mystery man from my dreams but it doesn't come. I know he was beautiful. Strange word to describe a man but he is. Stunningly beautiful and yet his face eludes me…but there is one thing I always remember.

His eyes, a piercing blue, like sapphires glittering in the light of the moon.

Pushing myself up and swinging my legs out of the bed, reaching down to pick up my alarm and seeing the neon red lights flashing6:30AM before it begins beeping again…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Cutting it off short, "Okay I'm up, I'm up…". Rubbing at my face and getting up, padding my way through my small apartment to the bathroom and closing the door before I flick on the shower and wait for the water to heat up nicely.

I'd been alone to long. That's obviously what these dreams mean. God I don't even remember the last time I got laid. I glance across at myself in the mirror. My long wavy brown locks a mess and could do with a good cut. Eyes dark from all the hours I'd been taking on lately at the hospital and todays 12 hour shift won't help that. I'm a mess, no wonder no men are interested in me. Like I'd even have time for one if they were…

I don't know what I'm even doing anymore. All I do is work and lately all that is, is stress and pain. The chemo patient I'd been caring for for the past 8 months had died on me last week. He was only 46, not that old at all. I'd done all I could, tried everything to save him and nothing worked. I'd been so sure that he'd make it. Promised him he'd see his first grandchild and what did I do for him? Nothing. None of his treatment worked. What am I supposed to do when there is nothing I -can- do?

Reaching out and feeling the water was warm, I strip out of my PJs and toss them in my laundry basket before stepping under the water. Trying to let it was all my thoughts away but it doesn't. I clean myself up and wash my hair, stepping out of the shower feeling just as bad as when I went in.

"Come on Meredith, it's just a job. You know better than to get emotional over patients. You've seen enough people die to know not to get emotional" telling myself as I squeeze some paste on my toothbrush and begin brushing my teeth, getting along with my day and trying not to think.

I'd been at work in the ER 8 hours and had 4 codes, 8 people being stitched up, a heart attack and a young kid in who'd been mauled by a dog. Sometimes I hate the world. The ER makes you feel like that. You only see the bad in the world. People inflicting pain on one another, the stupidity of humanity and I'd been doing these ER shifts far too long now, they were getting to me. Especially when a familiar face walks in with a little boy in her arms.

"Amber? Are you alright?" I ask but I already know the answer, she has a fresh bruise on the left hand side of her face and little Jeremiah is crying, clutching to her, "Why don't you come through and we can talk?" She nods slowly and I lead her into a private room where she sits down and rocks Jeremiah back and forth.

"Is he hurt?" asking her but she shakes her head, no, "are you hurt?" she nods slowly and looks up at me with those tear filled eyes.

"Okay, Jeremiah? Hey sweety, you remember me right? Meredith?" lightly brushing the back of my fingers down his cheek like I always do and he looks up at me, eyes red and puffy with crying. At the age of 5 he'd seen more abuse than most would in there whole lives.

"Hi Meredif…" he glances back to his mom and then to me before turning and reaching out to me like he always does. Taking him from Amber and carrying him over to the bed. "I'm just going to have a little look at mommy okay?" smiling and reaching into my pocket, pulling out a lollipop for him and he takes it gleefully, loving the small smile it brings to his face.

"Thank you…" I hear the soft frail voice of Amber say and I turn around to see the blood running down her arm, my eyes widening and I hurry over seeing the deep gash. My mind and body quickly jumping into action and I stop the bleed and get her something to numb the pain, not that she seems to notice, her eyes never having left Jeremiah who is happily sitting on the bed eating his lolly.

"So what happened?" asking her gently as I begin to stitch up her arm. He'd done this to her. That drunk piece of shit she called a husband. I'd tried to persuade her numerous times to leave him, report him, anything but she always had an excuse for him. As far as I know he'd never touched Jeremiah, Amber always protected him, always took the brunt of the beatings and protected him from them but I can't help wondering how long it will be until she end up dead at his hands.

"It was an accident…I dropped a glass from the top shelf and it smashed over me." She tells me, almost as if in auto pilot mode. Her eyes glazed. I finish up her stitching and dress her would before sitting back.

"You can get help you know? I'd help you" telling her as I always do, I hate seeing them both like this. Hurt and broken. All she does is shake her head.

"No...I'm okay. It was my fault. My fault."

"It's not your fault Amber" I sigh softly but I know nothing I can say will make a difference to her. I'd reported them before but her husband is persuasive. Completely loving and charming when he's sober and being watched but when he's had a few drinks and has her alone...she always end up here.

I try and talk her into staying the night but she is insistent she has to get Jeremiah home and into bed. I give him a soft kiss on the forehead and Amber a prescription of antibiotics and pain pills, watching her head out the door. One of he nurses tuts and I turn to look at her.

"She's such a waist. Constantly coming in here instead of just walking away from him" she rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat.

"You know, you know fuck all about her or her position. Why she does anything. So in future keep your opinions to yourself" glaring at her before I move off. I really don't care what she has to say. She doesn't know anything.

I spent the next three hours doing my rounds around the hospital before I was called to theatre. A motorcyclist was hit full on by a drunk driver in his truck. He's bleeding internally and has a broken arm and two broken legs. I do my best to stop the internal bleeding while two of my colleagues set his arm and legs. There's so much blood, I can't see anything even with the suction.

"Come on!" Growling softly as I stop one bleed only for another to start. And again. And again. I hear the one thing I don't want to at this moment, the loud clear beep of the heart monitor.

"Get the paddles!" Calling out and seeing everyone rush around and I take the paddles, hearing the electric buzz.

"CLEAR!" Shouting and everyone steps back, placing the paddles on his chest and holding down the buttons feeling his body convulse as the current flies through him. Glancing up at the monitor...nothing. "Again! CLEAR!" Jolting him again, and again and again.

"He's gone..." One of the nurses places her hand in my shoulder and I feel...nothing. Placing down the paddles I turn away and walk out of the theatre. Pulling off my blood stained gloves and theatre greens. Dropping them in the trash and washing my hands. My body numb.

That mans dead. Dead. I couldn't do anything for him. Suddenly it all hits me. A rush of anger and emotions fills me and I lash out, punching the mirror in front of me and it smashes, a sharp pain on my hand and I look down seeing the large gash across my knuckles, not that I care. I ignore it and pull on my coat. Clicking out and walking out into the cold night air. Blood dripping from my hand and I walk away from the hospital.

I hate that place. Hate how useless it makes me feel. How useless I am. I begin to run, I don't know why I just feel I need to run. Run away from everything. My problems. My life. My emotions. Just run...

It's dark around me and suddenly a flash of light blinds me and I hold my arms up to protect myself as I hear a car skidding.

_Oh my god...I'm dead..._ Thinking before it all stops.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please drop us a review. We accept both praise :P or constructive criticism.**

**Notes; _Beautiful Darkness _is the first collaboration piece of Fan Fiction from FallingToDarkness (Lisa) and DanielleLPattz (Danielle), we are avid Role Players and have been writing together for over a year.  
**

**We know that Meredith and Damon isn't your typical ship, but we ask you to give it a chance :)**

**We are working with the shows idea of the characters, not the books.**

**Meredith's point of view will be written by the wonderful Lisa, while I (Danielle) shall be taking control of Damon's point of view.**

**Anyway... enough from us... Go Read!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to LJ Smith.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks to those who are reading and interested in a Merry/Damon Fan Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to LJ Smith, apart from my vivid dreams of naked Damon in the shower, lathering himself in lime shower gel and his hands all over his body... **

***Clears throat* Yes well... lets just get on with the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**DPOV**

I don't recall the complexity of dreams; wondering where the nonsense must come from, the small details of where you were and who with quickly fading from your memory when you awaken from your slumber. I also don't remember the last night I slept without a vivid dream.

My life has become the average person's nightmare, while my dreams are swept with longing of effortless reality. A simple time you take for granted, with oceans of occurrences and emotions that pass through your day, whether it being the discordant chimes of the alarm clock that spark the disobedience from within your relaxed muscles lay sprawled disarray across your bed, or the feeling of returning to the world slowly as the cascades of lukewarm water gentle rouses your hazed mind with daily tasks of life.

You don't feel the urgency to ready yourself for the day ahead. You don't slump down on the toilet seat with your eyes closed and tooth brush flaccid within your mouth. You don't curse in frustration at the bicyclist in front of you who holding you up. You don't wonder what boring excuse of a meal the cafeteria is laying out for lunch.

The tender warmth of a woman is possessed with greedy and a thirst that engulfs your throat in flames.

You miss the small things in life; you miss the great things about life. You simply miss life itself. And in doing so your obsession with what once was consumes you within its own demons, and the vicious, unfathomable cycle begins.

Welcome to the existence of a vampire. It sucks. _Okay bad joke!_

I'm Damon, I'm angry, I'm selfish and I wallow in self-pity. There is also a good chance I'm an alcoholic. Because drowning my sorrows in bourbon is much better, and yet, less satisfying than causing another headline for a local cheerleader having been found mulled in a brutal 'Animal Attack'

So that pretty much sums me up for now. I'm sure you'll learn more as time goes on, but the basics only seem necessary at this point. So how about we get on with this story? Try and keep up, sometimes even I find myself lost within a moment whether it is the past, present or inevitable future.

Oh yes, be sure to be met with a lot of sarcasm, patronization and ample amount of cynicism. But I promise – I wasn't always this pathetic. There was once a time I thought my life couldn't get any better, that I had everything I could ever want. Money in the bank, personality, good looks, any woman I wanted, when I wanted them and the whole world at my feet. Yes, I was an arrogant bastard.

My dreams aren't formed of randomized events during your day to form a bizarre plot; instead my dreams are full of memories, re-enactments of happier and simpler times. It is only when I'm awake that I wonder if I'm actually dreaming.

Take now for instance, the tires of my Camaro are balding with the friction of the uneven ground as they skid and slide, burning the mounts of rubber in order to stop the car from hitting the damn figure that had leapt out into the middle of oncoming traffic in a moment of obvious insanity.

I starve myself quite often in order to save myself from adding another victim to my list, but it is moments like these, with humans so irresponsible and negligent of appreciating the life they have to simply run out, without a care, into the middle of the road. My hackles are raised in fury, my fingers disfiguring the infamous shape of the steering wheel, and eyes flaring with infernos of blackness. This human, gives me the craving to tear its head from its shoulders, to guzzle at the torrents of blood and dance in the fountains of crimson syrup in celebration.

This human had it coming. I shall teach those cognac beads of fear to be so cavalier. How dare they look so alert? How dare they be so very bleak and ominous? How dare she be so reckless with her gift of life?

I wish it was only anger that I felt when I peered back at the doe eyes before me, wishing I could say they were unfamiliar orbs that didn't affect me when I saw the sadness within them. But no, the eyes before me I knew better than my own. The reason I came back to this secluded, tainted village of Mystic Falls. My birth place, the place I once called home - The place in which I met my demise.

I do have to take back my mental threats towards the woman that is illuminated by my headlights, hair shining streaks of bronze, amber, red and the warmest brown. The truth is; I wouldn't harm her in anyway, no matter what she did. Or at least - I would never want to.

The must in the air, so heavy and laced with the looming rain above drowned out some of the weight of scent oozing from the hospital. The humidity of the summer day that had just past still sticking to my sensitive flesh.

She is lost, hyperventilating and I don't need to be a doctor to know she was quite close to collapsing. I lurch up in my seat, head raised above my window screen, allowing a view of her through nothing but air.

"Are you okay?" My voice fortified with concern, and yet a tinge of flatness caused by my anger towards her still remained.

"Do… do I look _okay?_" The hint of stammer in her eloquent voice does nothing to falter the underlining smear of exasperation, something which - despite her heartbroken eyes and fragile stance - has my cheek tugging at my lips to form a whisper of a smile.

"Well no, you look terrible…" while it is true, and I'm sure she is already aware. I am surprised that it has taken till now for me to notice the splotches of blood staining her slender fingers.

Azure eyes zoom in on the open wounds worn on her knuckles, the world rapidly becoming distance and irrelevant. I feel the saliva being to puddle under and on my tongue, leaving my oesophagus dehydrated and depraved. The intoxicating scent is coming closer, taunting me with its allure. It is only when my fangs begin to elongate and penetrate into my tongue like a thick slab of Rib eye that I realize I'd been biting my tongue in an attempt to keep control.

Of course with my face beginning to morph my endeavours to keep myself in check are slowly failing. Tearing my eyes from her injuries, to cast them down and take a deep breath of the polluted air, slowly I govern the desire for her blood.

She startles me when I raise my eyes to see her skulking by the passenger door, her eyes full of intrigue for me. Topples of trepidation begins to arise and pour at the thought of her having seen my mutated face, as I witness a solitary muse residing in her walnut spheres.

Leaning over I release the handle to pop the door open; luring her into my sixties birthed vehicle.

"You seem in a rush; perhaps I could offer you a lift?" My offer was supposed to be applied gently, but I would not condemn any woman if she were to get spooked by my moment of eagerness. And yet, she lingers with a gingerly stance by the door, a glimmer of softness abolished by determination – A determination that had her taking my proposed opportunity and sinking dubiously into my neighbouring seat, her eyes remaining fixated upon me.

Staring right on back, I see the freckles of gold and amber that move like liquid rays as her pupils expand, my smile worn moderately to project indulgent warmth of friendliness.

Keeping her hypnotized isn't a chore, but she has me under the same spell. My thick stemmed fingers reaching out blindly to her blooded hand; plucking a remnant of fractured glass from her gash.

Her gasps send us both out of our trance, my mind quickly alert to the blood on my fingertips, and the hunger that has them itching to enter my mouth.

"I thought doctors were supposed to be conscious of accidents. A busted hand and running out into a busy street wouldn't be someone I feel confident in trusting my life to" my stabs at humour are met forlornly, as an overwhelming sadness contaminates her eyes.

"Then perhaps you have more sense than the crowds of injured people in there." Her voice small but flooded with annoyance at herself, as she wastes… uh… wipes her damaged hand on her white overcoat.

A moment of silence is met with the blare of an impatient motorist behind me, plummets me back to earth.

"Where to?" I ask out of obligation, despite my lack of flexibility for her answer. I would not be taking her home tonight.

"Just drive"

It would seem compulsion wouldn't be necessary for the moment, and yet it doesn't offer me peace – only arouses more questions.

* * *

**Sorry no actually shower scene, but don't worry it wouldn't be a Damon fan fiction without one eventually *winks***

**Please if you are enjoying leave us a review, your feedback is so important to us.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Toodle Pip,**

**Danielle xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Meredith's POV**

It's a strange feeling. Seeing someone for the first time and falling in love. Love at first sight, that's what they call it. I'd never had that. Never just looked at someone and known they were someone special.

Until now.

I can't seem to take my eyes off him. It's like I know him. Like he's there niggling at the back of my mind.

_You must be out of your fucking mind to get in the car with some random guy who almost ran you over._

But he's...not like that. There's something in his eyes as he looks at me. Something soft, caring. Those eyes…

Then it hits me like a lightning bolt to my brain and my eyes widen slightly. That face...The face from my dreams. That's where I'd seen him before...but...no it couldn't be him. I'd never met him before. Never seen his face before outside my dreams.

"I'm Meredith by the way," I blurt out suddenly, feeling nervous and beginning to fidget with a loose strand if my dark hair, "I didn't mean to run in front of your car. I'm not actually crazy or anything."

_Meredith just stop talking._ I mentally chastise myself before pulling out some cotton strips from my pocket and creating a makeshift bandage for my hand. Dabbing part of the cloth on my tongue a few times before wiping off the blood and giving it a clean. Wrapping the strips around my hand and tying it up easily. Not a bad job if I do say so myself.

When I look back he's watching me strangely. His eyes focused on my bloodied cloth and bandaged hand.

"Sorry, guessing you're not a big fan of blood" I say before hiding my hand under my white coat and the cloth in the pocket. I can feel my heart beginning to race as his eyes remain on me. As if he can see right through me and I take a moment to look at him, really look. His hair is dark, almost black but his eyes...Those eyes are so blue. I'd never seen anything like them other than in my dreams. He's handsome too. I have the sudden urge to reach out and brush my fingers against the stubble on his cheek. I wonder how that would feel. His lips are full and tinged with red. His tongue flicks out to wet them and I find myself copying him before his voice pulls me out of my daze.

"No I'm not," he mumbles before turning his gaze back to the road and I relax slightly. I didn't realise I was tensing until I let myself relax. After a few moments of silence he says, "I'm Damon."

"Damon?" I repeat, biting my lower lip. Of course he is. Why does that seem so familiar? "Have we met before Damon? I feel like I know you're face, I just can't place where."

His hands tighten on the steering wheel and his body seems to tense up all at once. "I think I'd remember meeting a beautiful young doctor like yourself Meredith." He says simply but something in his tone had me turning in the seat to look at him.

_He's lying. _

"Being a beautiful young doctor I've grown accustomed to being able to tell when people are lying to me" I tell him, my voice neutral and I see the corners of his mouth twitch as if he's fighting not to smile but he says nothing.

I turn back to look out onto the road and see he's pulled up onto the interstate and is heading away from Mystic Falls at some speed. I feel the unfamiliar sensation of panic building up in my stomach.

"W...where are we going Damon?" asking him and doing my best not to sound afraid. The crack in my voice giving me away. I'd never done anything like this before. Never in my life.

"South."

"South?" Raising a brow as I look across at him, hoping for more of an explanation.

"Yes. South."

And that's all he says. I should feel scared, but my initial panic is gone. I should be reaching for the mace in my handbag but the way he is glancing at me...

I don't want to go back. Not to the hospital. Not to my apartment. Not to Mystic Falls. I don't have anything there really. I don't have anything at all.

"South it is Damon" smiling slightly across at him as I make myself comfortable in my seat and I am sure I caught a glimpse of a smile on those lips of his just then, if only for a moment.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, please drop us a review. We accept both praise :P or constructive criticism.**

**Notes; _Beautiful Darkness _is the first collaboration piece of Fan Fiction from FallingToDarkness (Lisa) and DanielleLPattz (Danielle), we are avid Role Players and have been writing together for over a year.  
**

**We know that Meredith and Damon isn't your typical ship, but we ask you to give it a chance :)**

**We are working with the shows idea of the characters, not the books.**

**Meredith's point of view will be written by the wonderful Lisa, while I (Danielle) shall be taking control of Damon's point of view.**

**Anyway... enough from us... Go Read!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to LJ Smith.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Present Day**

**DPOV**

If I am to be frank I will have to admit that we don't converse much on our travels, only when it was necessary. Of course this was much unlike me, but if I were to speak I would say too much and leave her confused.

We've been driving for four hours when her eyes begin to droop; she shifts and shuffles to fight her exhaustion - Eyes beginning to water from her resistance.

"You can sleep. It's a long journey" I attempt to offer her comfort with my suggestion.

Her head pokes up and eyes train on a neon glowing light as we speed past a motel, "Maybe we could stop? You must be tired yourself" She proposes, looking disheartened when the sign disappears behind us. The reality of the situation is beginning to catch her up, and dawning on her that her actions are quite unorthodox.

"I'm fine" I was, sleep was usually something I pray for, but in the moment I had stressing issues for wanting to keep us on the road.

"You may be, but… I want to stop" Meredith's back begins to straighten with stubbornness.

"We only stopped about half an hour back. Surely you don't need a bathroom break already?"

My statements are received argumentatively and of course she isn't about to let that lie, not as long as she still has an ounce of strength left within her, "I said; I want to stop. It's one in the morning. I'm tired, I'm cold, hungry and quite frankly… this seat is most uncomfortable" She squirms for effect.

Was this a test? Knowing her, yes, but her eyes are backing her up and the pinking of them.

"Fine! But not just yet. We'll have to wait till the next one comes along" I compromise.

"But what is wrong with the motel back there?" And yet it is still not good enough for her.

"For a woman who claims to be tired, you sure have enough energy to argue, don't you?" My eyes glance in her direction, openly, rather than taking a quite sneaky glance. She parts her lips to retaliate but I put it to a quick halt, "Plus there were no vacancies"

Returning my eyes to the road ahead, I don't miss the heave of her shoulders in defeat from the outer of my eye. It's best staying that way too.

*B*D*

An hour later and I was steadying the car to a stop. I'd driven awhile off our route for safety purposes, but she wouldn't have noticed as five minutes after the decision was made to stop she passed out. I had contemplated on continuing driving as she wouldn't have known until she woke, but she was shivering and even the heating and my jacket weren't enough to battle the cold.

The motel looked basic, but it was tucked away behind a gas station which might come in useful.

Taking a moment while she is still sleeping, I take a quick glance around before heading on inside. The man at the desk, well I use the turn 'man' lightly, as he resembles more a zombie. He doesn't look as if he has slept in weeks, and smelt like he hasn't showered in a month.

But despite all of that he was easily compelled, and I signed our stay under a penname. Tonight I was Toby Kilroy, tomorrow who knows who I'll be.

All the while I'd kept a keen eye on my car outside, and after retrieving the keys swiftly return the car and manoeuvre it between two tankers that had made a pit stop for the evening.

Waking Meredith had probably been a mistake, I should have remembered her dislike for being woken and the right hook she is easy to throw about in displeasure. Luckily this time my reflexes are amplified so I manage to catch her wrist.

"You only got one room?" she questions as I unlock door nineteen.

"Uh…" The thought to get two rooms hadn't even crossed my mind. I think on my feet, "They only had one room left"

She doesn't seem to buy it as she glances down the hallway and out to the car park with the majority of the spaces empty.

"Hmm… if you say so" She murmurs as she enters the room, and in spite of her knowing I was lying she didn't seem at all perturbed - Far too trusting of a woman.

With the energy bulb taking its time to radiate around the room, she is finally easily pleased by the room. It would seem she was easily pleased as a bed nails would look more comfortable than the centrepiece of the room. It's seedy and cramped, with a television that was out of date in the eighties taking up a bulk of the room. According to her the bathroom was clean enough and I'd take her word for it.

"Well… get some sleep. Got a long drive tomorrow" Heads for the door "Lock it behind me"

"Where are you going?" Meredith inquires, obviously surprised I won't be joining her to sleep, and by joining her I mean on the floor. I think I'll pass on that one.

"For a drink" I utter and leave before she can question me further. I lock the door behind me with the key for sake of her forgetting to do it.

*B*D*

Despite it being a mid-summers night there was a haunting chill in the air so the warming gulp of Jack Daniel's was appreciated. I hadn't even exited the door before I'd taken a few good swallows, distracting me from the young girl coming my way, causing a collision. The bottle knocks at my front teeth, nearly smashing them from their embedded root.

"Watch the fuck out!" The foul mouthed bleached blonde seemed to place blame on me. Perhaps she was jealous of my front teeth as it would seem she didn't have any. She couldn't have been any more than twenty, and that was at a push. We had definitely hit Hillbilly County.

"Wanna picture or shomesthing?" Her tongue poking through the gap in her teeth and I just stare in amazement. It isn't like me to not have a response, but then again not much about myself is how I remember.

I chuckle to myself as I make my way out to the parking lot, a group of teenagers lurking by a line-up of overflowing industrial bins. _What a lovely way to spend your Saturday evening._

With my Jack Daniel's hanging and swaying between my index and middle finger, my other hand is occupied with a plastic bag containing a few essentials for the little madam in her room. Tooth brush and his buddy, Paste. Shower Gel, shampoo and a bottle of water for if she wanted it. I wasn't going to waste time in the morning with her moaning about her teeth, pits or hair.

"Yo dude! Got a smoke?" One of the teenagers, who I have to say, resembles the girl I bumped into quite vividly.

"No. Don't smoke. And looking from your teeth, neither should you" I continue to walk at a steady pace as I make the remark, for some odd reason it wasn't well received.

"What did you shay, asshole? Guys we have ourshelves a shmart mouth" Hillbilly Two joins in the fun, hearing them approach me from behind. The air is parting, an arm thrown back to gather force, and something released and gliding through the air.

My feet pivot swiftly and effortlessly, inhuman speed dropping my bottle in order to reach up and catch the glass bottle that had been thrown at me.

With a smash the Tennessee Whiskey puddles at my feet, my eyes darken in anger, "Now look what you made me do" Eyes no longer crystal blue, but charcoal black - webbed veins dancing from my eye sockets down my cheeks.

There is a chorus of 'Shits' and 'What the fucks' as they witness my speed and demonized face. Leaping forward they begin to scramble and trip over each other in an attempt to escape. I compelled the first two to run and forget what they saw. Leaving me with the violent being who tried to maim me with the bottle. I did the same to him, but not before I made him take off his clothes.

See I might complain but being a vampire had its perks.

Laughing to myself I am about to toss the clothing in the bin when the girl from earlier rounds the corner, seemingly wondering where her friends had gotten to.

"Your friends just left. One of them left these…" Tossing the clothes to the wide eyed girl and I'm about to walk away again when she catches my eye. Well more her body.

She had a slim figure, tall. Although her teeth were in bad condition she didn't exactly seem too bad, at least not from the back.

Two minutes later and I was returning to the room, with a set of clothes for Meredith and a bottle of Vodka. The girl had come in handy, and had set off none the wiser in the guy's clothes and without her purchase from the gas station. I may have also had a bite to eat. And when I say bite it wasn't at all that much. She really wasn't that tasty.

Meredith was sleeping, and I had absolutely no intention of waking her so I simply place the items I had gotten for her on the small table. I would have just left but my longing to simply look at her for a moment got the better of me.

I crouched beside the bed, watching her bosom rising and fall smoothly and naturally. Her hair had been freed from the restrain of the hairband and was sprawled in waves of ebony upon the pillow. My fingers twitch in order to touch, but I don't want to risk waking her – I could be heavy handed. So I just watch, wondering if she is dreaming and if so… what.

She was organically beautiful, even as her nostrils flame slightly in an even light snore. Her plump ruby lips puckered and ajar like a child's. It makes me smile, because I didn't think it would be anything I ever got to see again. And yet here I am, right beside her, just watching and… yes… its creepy.

I leave her to rest in peace, taking my booze with me and perching comfortable upon the roof above her room, simply watching the flickering lights in the distance and marveling in the morning dusk as the sun appears, marking a new day, and warming my pale flesh.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Hoping you enjoying... the next chapter will be a flash back... so hopefully be more enlightening for you.**

**Please review :)**

**Ta-Ra for now,  
****Danielle xx**


	6. Flashback 1

****FLASHBACK** **

**Meredith's POV**

2 years earlier…

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you Meredith?" Lily, my 47 year old nurse friend asked poking me in the ribs. That soft motherly look on her face that had welcomed me in when I'd first started working at the hospital 6 months ago after graduation.

"Hmmm?" glancing over at her from my chart, "No Lily I'm sorry, I'm really swamped today and Dr. Philips asked me to find him Mr. Jenners file and I have no idea where the hell I put it…" Letting out a frustrated sigh. This stuffs so much harder in real life than it was at medical school, all I seem to be doing lately is working. Sleeping. Eating. Working. Sleeping. Eating. I haven't had time for anything else.

"Don't worry I have his file right here" she smiles holding it up, my lifesaver Lily. "I was telling you about my oldest boy, Damon. You remember him don't you? The three of you would play when you were little and we lived next door. You Damon and…Stefan" her voice falters as she mentions her youngest son Stefan. He'd went missing almost 3 years ago now. Presumed dead.

"Yeah of course I remember," smiling over to her and placing my hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. I hate seeing her like this. Hate her being upset. In truth I didn't remember all that much of her boys, Damon or Stefan. They're a distant memory from long ago for me.

"So come on, what where you saying about him?" filling the chart up and telling the other nurse what dose to give my patient before we head off into the bright hospital corridor. These rooms could really do with a new coat of paint. Or a sledgehammer. I can never decide. We make our way over to the nurses station and she settles herself down in her chair before looking up at me.

"Oh I was just saying you'd love him. Little older than you, cutest thing ever my boy is. He's just been discharged from the army. Blasted place. Never wanted him to join up but he was insistent and once he's got his mind set on something there's no stopping him," she goes on, ranting a little more to herself than me but it's been a while since she'd talked of anything with such passion, "His father was the same mind you, stubbornness. It must be a man thing."

I laugh softly and brush back a stray strand of my hair. I can't lie I'm a stubborn one too. More so than any man including my own father. He'd never wanted me to become a Doctor. Said I would never be taken seriously. Well I guess being top of my year and having this job waiting for me after graduation showed him how wrong he was about that.

"Anyway, he is lodging at my house until he can find a place of his own near by and I was thinking…since he doesn't know anyone here really and as awesome as I am I doubt he's going to want him mom showing him around so, would you mind showing him around? I know you're busy but Meredith you never take time for yourself and you never know, you might end up being my daughter in laaaaawwwww" she laughs and pinches my cheek.

I can't stop the groan that escapes my lips, showing around someone I don't even know does not sound like my idea of fun and as lovely as Lily is I am highly doubtful I'd be her daughter in law anytime soon AKA never.

"Lily I just…" I begin thinking of excuses but she's puppy dog eyeing me, "Oh now see that's cheating…stop that" she just pouts and looks up at me all sad. "Okay Fine Fine, I'll show him around but don't go getting your hopes up."

She brightens up instantly and claps her hands. "Oh good because he needs a girl like you around, even as just a friend. Someone who speaks there mind and won't put up with his charm. Strong and independent"

Okay now she's trying to butter me up. "I said I'd do it Lil no need to keep using -your- charm" smiling across at her before I see the time. "Oh Geeze! I have to go, I'm late for my A&E shift" I grab my chart and hurry off. "See you later Lil!" Waving to her as I basically run down the corridor.

*B*D*

I was nearly finished my shift and the thought of crashing on my sofa was making me practically float. I'm trying to get my sheets done but it's rather hard with these nurses giggling and whispering beside me and I'm getting rather annoyed by it. Sighing loudly and glancing up after the 8173829182th giggle and looking over seeing the guy they're watching.

He's hot fair enough, leaning there against the corridor wall but he's blocking the path of most people looking to go by. "Oh for gods sake" mumbling as I get up since clearly no one else is going to tell him to move. Padding over to him angrily.

"You know there is a waiting area just over there" pointing it out to him and folding over my arms. He's tall, and his hair is dark and looks like it hasn't been brushed in years. He turns to me and looks down at me. His eyes are the most beautiful blue. Meredith get a hold of yourself. You're not some school kid seeing a hot guy you fancy you're a doctor!

"I'm not waiting on anyone" he says with a shrug and goes back to leaning against the wall as if I hadn't said anything at all.

"Well are you sick? If not do you mind going and leaning somewhere that isn't here? We are in fact busy here and you're distracting the nurses from doing what they're paid to be doing. So if you wouldn't mind." I raise a hand and point to the EXIT sign.

"Exactly who do you think you-" he begins to say but I cut him off, "I'm the doctor on call here and I'm asking you to leave nicely because I'd prefer not to bother the boys on security but if you're still here in 5 minutes I'm going to throw you out myself" and with that said I turn around and head back to work.


End file.
